A Veela Problem
by hpaddictedgirl103
Summary: Draco's turning 16, awesome right? NO. He has to find his veela mate before he does. How hard can that be? Despite the numerous amount of girls in Hogwarts. But can he tell his mate about his situation? Maybe... if it wasn't Granger


**Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever so please review but don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism welcome! This is not post war, the war will not occur here in the story. PEACE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

"You must be joking Draco!" said Blaise Zabini.

"Do you honestly think that I would joke about something so serious like this! I have to find her before my birthday, there are so many girls in Hogwarts!" Draco shouted in Blaise's face

"Look, you _have_ to relax. You have three weeks before you're sixteen. We'll find her" Blaise says reassuringly. This made Draco calm down a bit. 'Yeah, we'll find her' He kept telling himself, avoiding the thoughts of 'What if we don't?' from entering his mind.

"Anyway, we need to start looking. Let's search in the Slytherin house." Draco says, more calm this time.

Blaise was thankful he didn't shout or else it was 'bye bye' to his eardrums "Easy ones first" Blaise says, giving off a smirk that was nothing compared to Draco's

"When will we start?" Draco says feeling ever so confident that he'll find her

"Later. Don't worry my friend, we'll find you the love of your life for _you_ are with the amazing Blaise Zabini, finest bachelor of Hogwarts" Blaise says, praising himself. Draco snorted at the pathetic words of his friend.

"Don't flatter yourself" Draco said ditching Blaise and headed to the library to research more about 'finding your Veela mate'

He entered the library and let the scent of parchment fill his nose. He wanted to puke at the smell. He looked around to see very few people in the library as he looked for a book. He saw Hermione all cradled up in a corner engrossed in a book. He expected her to be here. Her eyebrows were furrowed as her eyes scanned the book. He made use of this moment to scare living crap out of her. He snuck near her, walking on his tippy toes, silently approaching her. He got nearer and nearer and nearer... until...

"BAH!" He shouted right beside her, not caring that they were in a library where it is supposed to be silent

She screamed like a mad woman. Then she calmed down and glared daggers at the laughing ferret. He stopped laughing once his eyes locked with hers. It wasn't because he was scared, which he wasn't, it was like he was drawn to them. He couldn't rip away, which was strange because, this is Hermione he's looking at. Hermione took advantage of the moment to punch Draco right in the face, making him snap out of his weird trance.

"You obnoxious ferret!" She whisper-screamed as she packed her things in her bag. Malfoy was rubbing his hand on his painfully throbbing nose, avoiding to look at her again for he was afraid to get distracted again. Once all of Hermione's things were stuffed in her bag viciously, she swung her bag around her shoulder and stormed out.

She didn't want to spend time with him anymore for she had a very interesting book about veela's and their mates and wanted to finish it. At the back of her mind she was wondering what Malfoy would be doing in the library. Last time she checked, he wouldn't step in the library unless he was required to. But apparently he wasn't required to if he would shout in her ear at the library. She still felt deafness in her left ear. 'Stupid ferret' she thought and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco was still frozen on the ground, not about his nose, but about his sudden trance. He couldn't look away, he wanted to so dearly, but couldn't. His eyes stayed open and didn't bother to blink while his heart beat was beating tenfold when he saw her. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING' He says banging his hands on his forehead. He had to get the picture of Hermione's eyes out of his head. It was never so difficult before, why is it difficult now?

* * *

><p>"Wait, you shouted in her ear?" Blaise asks amused by the story Draco said about what happened in the library.<p>

"Yup. She screamed in hysteria" Draco says smirking. He was going to elaborate further, it would ruin his dignity and reputation. "And I've read that a person's Veela mate usually has a dislike for the person" He says sharing his research

"Well, that means we cross out Pansy off the list" Blaise says, taking a glance at Pansy who was drooling at Draco from the other side of the Slytherin table. Draco shuddered as he felt her gazes

"Yeah, I feel like she'd propose to me any minute!" Draco says trying to shake the thoughts of him and Pansy walking on the aisle. But he ended up disgusting himself even more.

"Yeah, not only Pansy though, but a lot, as in A LOT, of other girls" Blaise says

"Mmhm. That is how good looking I am" Draco says.

"Smug little prat" Blaise says eyeing his friend, but as he did, he caught sight of Granger looking at them from behind Draco.

Draco realized Blaise's shift of attention and asked "What?"

"May day, may day, mudblood looking our way" Blaise says not trying to make his words too obvious

"Who, Granger?" Draco says turning his head to see that she _was_ looking at them. He caught sight of her eyes and the hypnotism began.

"Draco, don't look!" Blaise says. But Draco heard nothing and focused on the brown eyes of Hermione. "Draco?" He asks when Draco doesn't reply. "HEY!" He says as he shoves Draco, making him fall from his seat. And he was able to focus on reality again.

"What did you do that for?" Draco says getting up and dusting himself off

"Well, you were having a staring contest with Granger" Blaise says annoyed. He looked at her to see her looking down with her cheeks stained pink

"Whatever" Draco says avoiding the subject. He wasn't able to eat dinner properly after _that_.

* * *

><p>"Alright, there's a long line of Slytherin women our age of all kinds out there waiting for you. Go walk past them and see if you feel anything" Blaise says in the boys' dormitory.<p>

"Our age huh? Someone does his research." Draco says, impressed.

"Well, yeah. I also want a pretty girl now don't I?" Blaise says. "Now, GO" He says shoving Draco out the door.

He simply walked past all of them as if he's supervising them. He'd look them up and down, he couldn't believe the number of girls that fainted when he did that. He saw that these girls thought they'd have a chance with him, giving smirks like his own and giving the common eye winking. He just found it pathetic. If this were to continue, he'd burst into a fit of laughter and be rolling on the floor. Were they appealing to him? Of course. Were they his mate? No. His legs got tired from all the walking around after a while and officially gave up when a girl tried to grab him. 'What's wrong with these girls?' He headed upstairs and the girls would complain.

"Blaise you and your stupid plans" Draco says throwing himself on his bed.

"Why?" He asks from his bed.

"They seem too desperate. All fainting and winking and grabbing." Draco whines.

Blaise gasped and said "I want some of that" He then got up from his bed and headed out the door. Chest puffed out and confident.

Few moments later he came back into the boys' dormitory, looking untouched. He opened his mouth to explain but Draco simply raised his hand to hush him. He didn't need an explanation when it was so obvious that they didn't want him. 'Hah, finest bachelor' He laughed to himself before falling asleep with one thing in his mind. Hermione's eyes.


End file.
